Lost Identities
by Nutella Swirl
Summary: Raph and Donnie accidentally touch the retromutagen, turning them into normal turtles! When they're mutated again, they don't remember anything. Will Leo and Mikey be able to help them recover their lost identities? Takes place after "The Mutation Situation" but before "The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman."
1. Unmutated

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Donnie, it's time to eat!"<p>

Donnie sighed. He had been in his lab all day, desperately trying to finish making the retromutagen he had been working on for weeks. It had to be perfect in order for it to work properly, but he hadn't found the proper formula yet.

"The pizza's calling you, D!" Mikey called from outside the lab.

Pizza was the turtles' favorite food and could be used to convince them to do nearly anything. Donnie had to admit that he was super hungry, and thinking about pizza made his mouth water. He had skipped lunch just so he could continue working on the retromutagen, which wasn't such a good idea.

"I'm coming, Mikey," Donnie answered. He organized his desk one last time before opening the door and heading off to the kitchen.

Master Splinter, Leo, Raph, and Mikey were already seated. Donnie sat down in his seat, thinking about what kind of formula would make the retromutagen.

_Maybe I should decrease the amount of mutagen_, he thought. _Or maybe I should add a little more of April's DNA..._

"Aren't you gonna eat, Don?" Raph asked as he munched on his pizza.

Donnie looked down at his plate and realized he hadn't even started eating yet. He thought he'd be so busy making the retromutagen he would forget about eating, but he was practically starving now. He shoved the slice of pizza in his mouth, savoring the pepperoni, cheese, and tomato sauce, all topped on a crispy layer of bread. Before Donnie knew it, he had finished his pizza slice and two more.

Donnie drank a quick sip of water before heading back to his lab.

"Okay, now just add a little drop of the mutagen," Donnie mumbled to himself as he started making a new batch of the retromutagen. "And check it in the microscope to see if the cells turn normal..."

Donnie peered into the microscope, crossing his fingers. _Turn normal, turn normal, turn normal!_

The mutated cells turned into normal cells for a couple of seconds, but then they got mutated again. "Shell! I was so close..."

Donnie made a new mixture for the retromutagen, this time adding a little less mutagen. _This had better work..._

"What's up, Don?" Leo asked as he entered the lab.

"AHHHHH!" Donnie nearly dropped the retromutagen. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, Don, but you're a ninja so you should've heard me coming," Leo pointed out.

Donnie blushed slightly before turning to Leo. "I'm trying to perfect the retromutagen."

"Haven't you been working on that for weeks?" Leo asked.

"Well, yes," Donnie admitted. "I think I've got it, though."

"Okay, then. We're going to go on patrol in a few minutes, okay?" Leo said.

Donnie nodded. Leo left the lab.

Donnie looked into the microscope to see if the cells turned normal this time. To his disappointment, the mutated cells became even more mutated.

_Huh. So I need a little more of April's DNA..._ Donnie prepared another mixture of retromutagen, this time adding a few more drops of April's DNA. He was about to look in the microscope again when the door opened.

"C'mon, brainiac, it's time to go on patrol," Raph said.

"Wait, let me just see if-" Donnie was cut off.

"No, we're goin' _now_," Raph said.

Donnie tried again. "Raph, this will only take a minute! Please, just let me-"

"No! We're-"

"Raph, just-"

"Shut up, Donnie, we're goin'-"

"Please, Raph, I just need to-"

"I don't _care_ about your stupid mutagen stuff!" Raph said, his anger getting the better of him. He grabbed the small, cylinder container containing the red-orange liquid. "What do ya think is more important, this thing or the innocent people getting hurt topside?"

"Raph, I-" Donnie started.

"You can make more of these, but you can't make more of the people gettin' hurt and killed out there!" Raph said. He held the container holding the retromutagen high. Too high for Donnie's liking.

Raph's grip on the retromutagen was loosening. Donnie's eyes widened. "Raph, don't-"

The sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the lab. The retromutagen spread across the floor, meeting the turtles' toes. Raph didn't notice but Donnie did.

"Now, do ya-" Raph tried to say.

"Look what you did!" Donnie said, pointing to the floor. "We're going to turn back into normal turtles!"

Raph was about to say something, but stopped when he saw how fast he was shrinking. He looked over at Donnie, only to find his immediate younger brother shrinking at the same pace.

The once mutated turtles known as Raphael and Donatello had become unmutated, and no one else even knew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please tell me what you think about this story! :)**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**Remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	2. Missing

**I don't own TMNT.**

**A/N: This chapter focuses on what happened to Mikey and Leo while Raph and Donnie were in the lab.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Leo, do you think we should just go on patrol without them?" Mikey asked, looking up at his oldest brother.<p>

The blue banded turtle sighed and said, "I think we should-"

"I don't _care_ about your stupid mutagen stuff!"

Leo and Mikey exchanged looks. That was undoubtedly Raph, yelling his head off at Donnie.

"Let's just go," Mikey said as he walked towards the lair exit. Leo shrugged to himself and followed.

They were just about to walk into the sewer tunnels when the sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the lair.

"Um, do you think we should go back?" Mikey asked.

"Nah, they'll be fine. Raph probably broke one of Donnie's inventions. If we go back, Donnie might get super mad and lecture us all!" Leo answered with a little laugh. Mikey chuckled a little, too.

"'Kay, race ya topside!" Mikey called as he broke into a run.

Leo shook his head. _That's Mikey for you_, he thought as he struggled to catch up to his little brother.

Mikey won, since he was the fastest out of all his brothers. Then he and Leo uncovered the manhole cover before heading up to the rooftops.

"It's pretty beautiful out here," Mikey said, gazing at the stars. Leo looked up, too, and saw that Mikey was right. The stars twinkled and sparkled in the dark night sky.

"Look! I see Leo!" Mikey pointed towards a group of stars.

"What?" Leo asked, confused.

Mikey giggled. "I meant Leo the lion, which is a constellation," he explained. Leo looked again and saw that the group of stars _did_ look like a lion, if you squinted a little.

"Mikey, we should be going on a patrol, not stargazing," Leo said. Mikey sighed and tore his gaze from the sky. He looked down at the streets below them.

"Dude, there's no crimes going on right now," Mikey said. Leo was about to say something when they heard a scream.

"Looks like there _is_ a crime going on," Leo smirked. Mikey huffed a little and took out his nunchucks. Leo unsheathed his swords as they jumped down the building and towards a group of voices.

"The Purple Dragons," Mikey nudged Leo. Leo nodded. They sneaked behind some Purple Dragons and grabbed them, covering their mouths so they couldn't talk or yell. Then they knocked them out, just like that.

The lady who had screamed looked around to thank her saviors, but they had disappeared.

The turtles had quickly rushed up to the rooftops to check out for anymore crimes, but there was none. They went back to the lair.

"Don't you think it's a little quiet here?" Mikey asked. Leo stopped for a moment, trying to listen to any sounds.

He couldn't hear Raph punching his practice dummy or Donnie working on one of his inventions. The living room was silent, an so was the kitchen.

"Maybe they're in their rooms," Leo said. He and Mikey checked all the bedrooms, but there was no one there. They peeked into Splinter's room, but he was meditating.

"Guys, we're back!" Leo said, hoping to hear some kind of response. There was none.

"Dudes, this isn't funny," Mikey tried. There was still no response.

"Hey, remember what Donnie was working on?" Mikey asked his older brother.

"Mikey, this isn't the time," Leo replied as he checked behind the couch. There was nothing there.

Mikey said, "No, seriously! What if that rerto-"

"You mean the retromutagen?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, whatever. What if they accidentally touched and turned back into normal turtles?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey, that is a possibility, but I highly doubt it. How would they _accidentally_ touch it?" Leo said.

Mikey thought for a while. "Um... maybe they dropped it and it spilled all over the place?"

"That's what you would do. Anyway, Donnie's too careful. He would never drop any of his experiments!" Leo pointed out.

"What if Raph did?" Mikey said.

Leo stopped looking for Raph and Donnie for a moment. Donnie was too careful and gentle with things to break or drop them, but when Raph was angry, he usually broke things. Raph _had_ been angry when Leo and Mikey left, so maybe he dropped it. That would definitely explain the sound of glass breaking they had heard.

"Let's go check the lab," Leo said. He and Mikey rushed into the lab. Mikey was about to take a step forward, but Leo stopped him and pointed to the floor.

Mikey looked down and gasped. The floor was a mix of a red-orange liquid - the retromutagen -, shattered glass pieces, two masks, elbow and knee pads, two sais, a bo staff, and two normal turtles.

Mikey picked up one of the turtles. "Aww, you're so _cute_!" The turtle bit Mikey's hand. "Ow! That has to be Raph!"

Leo had picked up the other turtle, which seemed to enjoy Leo's presence. "Then this one is Donnie."

Leo put Donnie down and looked around the lab. "We'd better find some mutagen so we can mutate them back. And Mikey," he said, looking at the orange banded turtle, "_don't_ step in the retromutagen!"

Mikey looked down and saw that he was less than an inch away from the puddle of retromutagen. He quickly took a step backwards and gave Leo a sheepish smile.

Leo just sighed as he rummaged through all the things Donnie had. After what felt like half an hour (it had only been five minutes, but he didn't know that), Leo found a glowing canister of something slimy and green.

"Found it!" he cried triumphantly.

Mikey set Raph and Donnie on the floor away from the mess of glass pieces, retromutagen, and everything else.

"Step back," Leo instructed. Mikey obeyed. Leo carefully unscrewed the top of the canister of mutagen. He poured it over Raph and Donnie.

Leo and Mikey watched as their other brothers grew and grew until they were finally their normal size.

"YES! RAPH! DONNIE!" Mikey threw his arms around his brothers, expecting them to return the favor. But they just blinked and pulled themselves away from Mikey.

Mikey was confused. He looked at their faces, but all he could see in their eyes was confusion.

Finally, Donnie asked, "Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger but it had to be done. :P**

**Please review! :)**


	3. Memories Gone Missing

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

><p>Mikey burst out laughing. "I can believe you thought we'd fall for <em>that<em>," he said, clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

Donnie and Raph only looked more confused.

"I don't think they're joking, Mikey," Leo said quietly as he looked at his other brothers.

Mikey immediately stopped laughing. "What? But- how- why- you guys don't know who we are?"

"Um, no?" Donnie said, bewildered.

"But we're your _brothers_!" Mikey exclaimed. "How do you not remember us?"

"Maybe the retromutagen wasn't perfected yet," Leo said. "It might have had some kind of side effect, and this was it." He gestured towards Raph and Donnie.

"What retromutagen? Who are you? And _what_ are we?" Raph asked as he looked over himself.

"Um... we're mutant turtles," Mikey said.

"Do you remember how we got mutated?" Leo asked.

Raph and Donnie shook their heads.

Leo sighed. "I guess I'll have to tell Sensei."

Leo left to tell his father about the situation. Mikey continued to pepper them with questions.

"Are you sure you don't remember who I am?" Mikey asked, only to be replied with "no."

"Well, I'm Michelangelo, but everyone calls me Mikey! And I'm also known as Dr. Prankenstein... hehe! Let's see, I like pizza-"

"Pizza? You mean that round thing with cheese and lots of toppings?" Raph said.

Mikey nodded. "Yup! Remember that night when we all tried it for the first time? I wanted the whole thing for myself, but-"

"I remember! We all tried some too!" Donnie said, brightening a little.

Mikey beamed. "Yeah! Do you guys remember anything else? Like, who the other guy who was in here first was?"

Raph thought. "I think so... his name was Leo, right? Except I call him 'Fearless Leader' sometimes."

"Yupper doodles!" Mikey said, smiling. "How 'bout you, Don?"

Donnie frowned. "Isn't my name Donnie?"

Mikey stared at him with wide eyes. "What? No! Your name is Donatello, except we call you 'Donnie' or 'Don' for short. And Raph sometimes calls you 'brainiac'," Mikey explained. Gesturing to Raph, he said, "And your name is Raphael, except we cal you Raph!"

"I thought ya called me 'Raphie Boy' sometimes," Raph muttered under is breath. But Mikey had heard him.

"Oh yeah, Raphie Boy!"

Raph glared at Mikey. He was about to hit him on his head when the door opened.

"You guys remember anything?" Leo asked.

"Some stuff, but not all," Mikey answered for Raph and Donnie.

"They may remember more if they wear their masks," Master Splinter pointed out.

"Who's _that_?" Donnie asked, pointing at the mutant rat.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember?"

Donnie shook his head. "Nope."

"He's our father. He's also our sensei since we train in ninjutsu," Leo explained.

"Yes. Now put on your masks, Raphael and Donatello," Splinter ordered the two turtles. Donnie picked up the red one and Raphael picked the purple one.

"You guys are choosing the wrong colors!" Mikey said. "But it would be funny to see Raph in purple!"

Raph growled at Mikey, who flinched. Master Splinter sighed. "Switch masks and put them on," he said.

Raph and Donnie switched masks and put them on. They also strapped on their knee and elbow pads.

"Remember anything else?" Mikey asked.

"Not really," Donnie admitted. Raph shook his head.

"Let's clean up this mess," Leo said, nodding towards the mess of glass shards and the retromutagen on the floor.

They swept the floor clean. Then Master Splinter said, "Leonardo and Michelangelo, I need to speak with you."

"Yes, Sensei." Leo and Mikey left the lab, following their father to his room.

"My sons, it appears that Raphael and Donatello still retain some of their memories," Master Splinter said.

Leo and Mikey nodded.

"However, we must not push them into finding them. We must give them their time to figure them out," Master Splinter continued.

"Yes, Sensei," Leo and Mikey chorused.

"So what do we do?" Mikey asked.

"We can help them find their memories by reminding them of the activities they enjoy and things they like," his father answered. "But do not show tell them at a time, since it will overwhelm them."

"Yes, Sensei," Leo and Mikey said again.

"You are dismissed."

Mikey bowed and left, but Leo stayed.

"Master Splinter," Leo began, "What if they don't remember?"

A troubled look appeared over Master Splinter's face for a brief second, but Leo didn't notice.

"I'm not saying that I believe they won't remember or anything," Leo continued. "I'm just saying... what if they don't remember the important things? What if they don't turn back into their normal selves?"

"Look at me, my son," Master Splinter said. Leo looked up. "Do not lose hope. There is still a chance that they will remember and be their past selves again."

"Yes, Sensei," Leo said. He bowed before he left the room.

Leo had complete faith in his father, and he hoped that Raph and Donnie would remember. But a tiny doubt still lingered in his mind.

_What if they're never their old selves again?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is a little short, but I wanted it to end here. **

**What do you think? Did I put too much dialogue, or is it okay?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	4. The Prank

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

><p>Leonardo woke up at 5:00 am sharp. He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and stumbled out of bed, getting ready for the day.<p>

He tied on his mask and got his swords, walking off to the dojo for some early morning practice.

Leo was practicing some katas when he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. He slipped out of the dojo and peeked into the kitchen. Mikey was filling some balloons with water.

Leo waited patiently until Mikey was done. Then, when Mikey was nearing the doorway, Leo came out and said, "Hey, Mikey."

"AHHHH!" Mikey whipped around, nearly dropping the water balloons in his hands. "Oh, hey Leo. You scared me!"

Leo just smiled. Then he asked, "What are you going to do with all those water balloons?"

"Oh, um, well..." Mikey stuttered. He whispered his plan to his older brother.

Leo's face fell as he realized why Mikey was going to do what he was going to do. "I thought that it was just a dream."

"Sometimes, you have to accept things even if they don't seem possible," Mikey replied. "Thinking it was just a dream isn't gonna help, bro. Now if you excuse me, I got some serious business to do!"

Leo stared at his brother walking out of the kitchen. Mikey was almost never serious, but when he was, he always surprised his bros. This time was no exception.

"Guess you're right, Mikey," Leo said aloud, even though Mikey already left. Leo went back to the dojo to finish his katas.

* * *

><p>Raph yawned and stretched as he climbed out of bed. The events from the day before whirled in his head.<p>

_The orange masked turtle...Mikey, he was called; Leo, aka the Fearless Leader; Donnie; Master Splinter, the giant rat, something about him getting unmutated..._

Well, he wasn't going to learn anything if he just stood in his room. Raph walked over to the door, turned the handle and had almost walked out of the room.

_SPLAT._

Raph was suddenly drenched in ice cold water, and somehow, he knew right away who had done it.

"MIKEY!" he yelled.

The orange masked turtle laughed nervously and came out from his hiding spot which was a plant. "Um... did you like your early morning ice cold bath?" Mikey said with a sheepish smile.

"No, of course not!" Raph said, growling at the younger turtle, who flinched.

The chase began. Mikey rushed downstairs and barely managed to swerve around Leo, who was getting breakfast.

"Leo, help!" the youngest turtle cried desperately. Raph had went the other way and had almost reached Mikey. Almost.

"Sorry, Mikey, you're on your own now," Leo said. He watched as Mikey sprinted out of the kitchen, with Raph at his heels.

"AHHHH! Watch it Raph, you almost hit my head with your toothpicks!" Mikey yelled.

"Well, knowing you, you'd dodge it anyway," Raph replied, smirking. Mikey was distracted by Raph's statement and didn't notice the sai wielding turtle inching closer to him until it was too late.

"AHHHH!" Mikey cried out again as he found himself being pinned down by Raph. "Let me go!"

"Not till ya say it, Mikey," Raph replied.

Mikey sighed. He hated this, but he knew Raph wouldn't let him go till he said it. "Raphael is all wise and powerful!"

"And?" Raph pushed harder on Mikey so he could barely breathe.

"And he's better than me in every possible away!"

Raph licked his finger and put it close to Mikey's face. "And?"

"And I'm a lonely worm beneath his feet who isn't fit to live on the same planet as him because he's so amazing and I'm a dirt clod!"

Raph pushed his finger closer to Mikey's face. "And?"

"And in the history of the universe there's never been anyone as amazing as him!"

Raph finally let Mikey go, but he warned, "If ya ever do that again, Mikey, I swear I'm gonna kick your shell off!"

That was enough to scare Mikey alright.

* * *

><p>Leo shook his head, smiling as he sipped his tea as he heard Mikey and Raph in the family room. That was definitely the Raphael Leo had always known. He had to give some credit to Mikey, though, for the prank he'd done.<p>

Finishing his tea, Leo washed the cup and made his way towards Donnie's room. Maybe he would be his old self, too, and everything would be back to normal.

"Hey, Don?" Leo opened the door a crack. Seeing that the lights were on, Leo opened the door all the way and stepped into the room.

Like Leo's own room, Donnie's room was neat and organized. The books on the bookshelf were arranged in alphabetical order. There were papers were stacked up into separate piles, and inventions lying side by side in different parts of the room. Sometimes little pieces of metal and twisted wires would be lying around, but that was only if Donnie had fallen asleep while trying to fix or make something.

Donnie was sitting on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His blanket was shoved to the side of his bed and his pillow was on top of that.

Leo walked over to the bed and sat next to Donnie. "Hey, Donnie, what's up?"

Donnie looked over at Leo. "Nothing." Receiving an unpleasant look from Leo, he sighed. "Well, it's just that everyone seems to be good at something. Mikey's good at making jokes and pranking everyone, Raph's the hothead, and you're a pretty good ninja. Shouldn't I be good at something, too?"

"Well, Donnie, you were always the genius and scientist and engineer," Leo said.

"I can tell," Donnie said, gesturing towards the inventions and books in the room. "But I would rather be the jokester like Mikey."

For a few moments, Leo couldn't say anything. Then he found his voice and took a deep breath. "Oh, okay. If you wouldn't mind, I got to go do some things. And training starts soon, so you'd better get ready."

Donnie nodded, but Leo didn't notice as he walked out of the room.

Donnie didn't want to be his old self.


	5. A Talk with April

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

><p>It was like a nightmare come true.<p>

But this was reality. And people changed their minds in reality. So maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that Donnie would be the genius he used to be.

And he had a plan that would fix that. Or so he thought...

* * *

><p>The sound of hockey sticks, baseball bats, and other things dropping echoed throughout the lair.<p>

Donnie peeked his head out of his room. "What was that?"

"Oh, just some friends I've been expecting," Leo said, smiling. "You know them, too, Don. How 'bout we go see if you remember them?"

"Okay," Donnie agreed.

Raph, in the meantime, had checked out who had made the noise and recognized that it was his friend Casey. They had gone topside for some "late night talks," or so they claimed.

Donnie walked out of his room, following Leo to the family room. Mikey was playing some video games, oblivious to the human sitting next to him on the couch.

The human turned her head and looked at the two turtles entering the room. "Hey, guys."

"Hey," Leo said, careful not to say the human's name. "Want to talk to Donnie for a bit?"

"Sure," the human replied, and she and Donnie went to the kitchen.

Donnie looked over at the human. She had red hair tied back into a ponytail, freckles, and pearly blue eyes. She was beautiful.

She noticed Donnie staring at her and smiled. "Do you remember my name?" she asked.

Donnie had this feeling that he should have known her, but he didn't remember anything about her. He shook his head.

The hope that had been in the girl's eyes disappeared. Her smile fell for a second, but was quickly fixed.

"I'll give you a hint," she said. "It's also a month."

Donnie said the first thing that came to his mind. "May?"

The girl shook her head.

"June?"

The girl shook her head again.

That was when Donnie remembered.

"April!"

April nodded enthusiastically. "Yup, I'm April. Why don't we go for your room a little bit?"

"Uh, sure, but why?"

"Just because." There _was_ a reason why April wanted to go into his room, but she wasn't about to say it just yet.

Don opened to the door to his room and closed it once they were both inside.

April stared at the room. It would normally be filled with inventions and gadgets, scraps of metal, wires, and stacks of papers, but it the room had changed.

Water balloons, whoopee cushions, bottles of disappearing ink, and other things used for pranking people replaced the electronics. The book shelf that was once filled with science books and encyclopedias now had joke books. The walls had hooks with ropes hung over them, which was probably also used for pranking others.

The only thing that was still the same was Donnie's old computer on his desk. Of course, his desk didn't have the normal beakers and vials filled with strange liquids anymore, but the computer was still there.

"Woah, Donnie, what did you do to your room?"

Donnie shrugged. "Well, nothing. I didn't do anything to the room itself, but I did replace some of the other things I used to have."

"But why?" April asked. "You used to be the smartest person - I mean, mutant - I knew, and now you're just giving up?"

"I'm not giving up. I'm still smart. I'm just changing my life."

"But Donnie, you don't know what you're doing!"

Donnie looked at April quizzically. "What do you mean?"

April ignored the question and continued. "Everyone else is used to you being smart and brainy and science-y! Especially me."

"April, I-"

"What happened to your microscope and bottles of mutagen and all that stuff you were using to make the retromutagen?" April cut in.

"Oh, that stuff? Leo has it. I wanted to throw it away but Leo insisted on keeping it," Donnie said.

April's face fell. "But then how are you going to make my father normal again?"

Donnie cocked his head back in confusion. April sighed and told him about the time when her dad got mutated into WingNut, which Donnie vaguely remembered.

"So are you going to make the retromutagen or not?" April asked once she had finished. She hoped that Donnie would, so her father would become normal and so that Donnie would be his usual, brainy self.

To her disappointment and shock, Donnie shook his head. "Nah, being smart is boring and gives me headaches. Anyway, I don't remember how to make the retromutagen."

April couldn't say anything, but even if she could, she wouldn't know what to say.

"So anyway, want me to tell you some jokes?" Donnie asked.

April shook her head. "No, I have to... um... use the bathroom," she said quickly. Donnie just nodded and let her go.

The truth was that April was too shocked and sad, even a little betrayed, to stay there. Of course, she couldn't force Donnie to be his usual self again. But if he didn't make the retromutagen, her father would be a mutant bat forever.

April hiccuped at the thought. She had to have her dad back. She had already lost her mom, now her dad...

"How did it go, April?" Leo asked, interrupting her thoughts.

April just shook her head sadly. Instead of a win-win situation, as she had expected it would be, it was a lose-lose one.

Donnie wouldn't be his normal self, and her dad wouldn't become a human again.

"I have to go," she said as she headed off to the lair exit. Leo just said "bye" and let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys, but [nearly] all stories have down points in them...**

**Remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	6. The Water Gun War

**I don't own TMNT.**

**Adding a little humor to the story :3**

* * *

><p>The sound of music came from outside his door.<p>

Mikey had been sleeping, but the music had interrupted his slumber and awakened him.

_Wait, music?_

Mikey listened to the music. It was the kind that usually came from a music box with a spinning ballerina inside.

It seemed like nothing he had to worry about, but Mikey knew better. He had watched a horror movie the night before with Raph. A music box had been opened, and a haunted, scary doll appeared. It was enough to scare Mikey out of his wits.

Then he heard footsteps.

_Oh no, it's coming!_

Mikey hid under his blanket. He didn't want to know who his attacker was or how he or she looked like.

The footsteps were louder and came nearer to Mikey's room.

The door opened, letting in a little stream of light from the hallway. Curiosity got the better of him, and he peeked out from the blanket, only to find that his 'attacker' was-

"Donnie? What are you doing at-" Mikey glanced at the clock. "-1:58 am?"

"Something," Donnie replied. His hands were behind his back as if he was holding something he didn't want Mikey to see.

"Aw, come on, you can tell me, D!" Mikey said. "I promise I won't tell anyone!"

If the lights were on, Mikey would have seen the faint smirk on Donnie's face.

"Well, Mikey, you see, it's this," Donnie said. "I just wanted to know if you could... play a sort of game with me."

Mikey had been so absorbed in listening to Donnie that he didn't notice Donnie slowly drawing out the thing behind his back until Donnie had finished talking.

"What kind of ga- What's that?" Mikey couldn't tell what the item was in the dim light.

He was answered with water spraying his face. Donnie had somehow flicked the lights on and sprayed water on Mikey's face at the same time.

"What the heck, Donnie?_ You had a water gun_?"

Donnie just smirked and said, "That was the game I was talking about."

Mikey got out his own water gun already filled with water from under his pillow. "Bring it on, Donnie!" He jumped out of his bed and yelled, "BOOYAKASHA!"

What came next was a water gun fight until both turtles had ran out of water.

"I call refilling my water gun first!" Mikey said as he raced off to the kitchen.

"No fair!" Donnie said, trying to catch up with Mikey.

They ended up in a pushing and shoving fight, each of them trying to fill up their water gun first.

"What are you guys doing?" A sleepy voice said from the kitchen doorway.

Mikey and Donnie whirled around. Raph and Leo were there, looking at them with tired eyes.

Mikey and Donnie looked at each other, grinned, and pulled the triggers on their half-filled water guns. The two other unsuspecting turtles were soaked in a matter of seconds.

"MIKEY!" Raph yelled, getting ready to charge at Mikey. Mikey cringed.

Leo grabbed Raph before he could chase Mikey and whispered something into his ear. Raph smirked and they both ran upstairs.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Mikey asked. Donnie only shrugged and they both returned to their pushing and shoving fight, each trying to fill his water gun first.

"What the-?" Donnie said and rubbed at the back of his head, now covered with water.

Mikey used this to his advantage and filled up the rest of his water gun, only to be shot with water at the back of his own head. "Hey!"

He and Donnie turned around and saw Raph and Leo, holding up their own water guns and smirking.

"The Water Gun War is on!" Mikey said and started shooting water everywhere.

"'The Water Gun War'?" Donnie said, amused. He was too late to react, though, when Mikey shot water right in his face. He glared and shot water back at Mikey.

Minutes turned into hours of water-filled fun. Their yells and screams became louder and louder until finally, Splinter came and waited patiently for his sons to notice him.

They did, after five minutes.

"Um, sorry, Master Splinter, we were-" Leo began.

Splinter held his hand up as an indication for Leo to stop. "Why did you not include me in your 'Water Gun War'?" he asked.

The turtles, who had been expecting some sort of punishment, smiled and handed over Mikey's extra water gun. Then they all had a huge Water Gun War, especially since "The Greatest Ninja Master in the Entire Universe," or so Mikey claimed, had joined them.

Something was nagging at the back of Mikey's mind, though. He later realized that it was because Donnie had started the water gun fight in the first place, not Mikey himself. That only proved that Donnie was definitely not himself, especially since he used to despise fights of any kind...

* * *

><p>"So why exactly are we going to break into the TCRI building?" Donnie asked for the the twenty-eighth time. It was the next day, and he had been told that the turtles, along with April and Casey, were all going to the TCRI building for some sort of secret mission. He hadn't gotten any answer on why they were going.<p>

"Donnie, we just have to go," Leo said, annoyed. He and the others knew the real reason, but he couldn't tell Donnie, at least, not yet.

Donnie sighed and followed his brothers out of the lair. He still hadn't gotten an answer! _Why, Leo, why?_

They met up with April and Casey at the block before the TCRI building. Then they all went to the TCRI building, which Donnie and Raph could sort of remember. They sneaked inside from the highest, largest window and silently stalked the building.

"We have to find some of the Kraang's inventions and take them home," Leo whispered. Donnie was even more confused than before, but nodded with the others. He could ask later.

They all went down an elevator to go to the main floor, which was filled with many inventions. There was one that seemed really interesting to Donnie, but he didn't get the chance to examine it.

The reason for that was because Mikey had accidentally bumped into a wall, which had a small button on it. Mikey had accidentally pressed on it, setting off an alarm.

"Intruder on the main floor! All Kraang report to the main floor immediately!" a Kraang yelled. His voice echoed throughout the floor, like the Kraang was speaking into a microphone of some sorts and the sound had traveled to them due to some speakers somewhere.

"Great job, Mikey," Raph said sarcastically. He took out his sais, and the others did the same with their weapons.

The Kraang started coming from all sides, most of them holding laser guns.

"We have to go!" Leo called as he fought off some Kraang. His heart had dropped; they hadn't been able to finish the mission. _But there's always another time,_ he reminded himself.

"What?! But we didn't even fight half the Kraang yet!" Raph argued. He had distracted himself when he said that, though, and found himself being pinned down by a Kraang.

"RAPH!" Leo made his way over to Raph, but more Kraang came and blocked his way.

Raph struggled to get out of the Kraang's grip. He couldn't, so he threw his sai that he was still holding, hoping it would hit the Kraang. The Kraang moved at the right time. The sai missed the robotic body and hit something else behind it, which Donnie recognized as the invention he had wanted to examine earlier.

The invention shot out purple waves of electricity, and one of the waves hit Raph and the Kraang. They both got electrified and fell unconscious.

"Guys, we have to get Raph and leave!" Leo said. The others fought faster until most of the Kraang had went down. Leo collected Raph and they ran out, sprinting back to the sewers.

They had all seen the physical damage done to the hotheaded turtle, but none of them knew of the internal damage... yet...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped y'all liked this chapter... please review and let me know what you thought!**

**The second part of this chapter (after the line break) is actually loosely based on one of the episodes in season 2. You might not be able to guess it now, but you probably will in the next chapter. **

**Remember to review, follow, and favorite! ;)**


	7. Switched

**A/N: The last part of the last chapter and part of this chapter is loosely (not exactly!) based on the episode "Plan 10." You don't have to watch it to read this, but it's better if you do.**

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

><p>"When's he going to wake up?" Mikey asked Donnie anxiously.<p>

They had taken Raph back to the lair and informed Splinter on what had happened. So now Raph was sprawled on his bed, still unconscious.

"He should wake up soon," Donnie said. "But don't expect me to know when! Only time can tell."

Mikey didn't say anything upon hearing that but stayed at Raph's side, refusing to leave. Not even pizza could make him get out of Raph's room.

Finally, Raph's eyes fluttered open. Mikey saw this and hugged Raph. "Raphie's awake!" he called to the others.

Raph just looked at Mikey strangely. "Where am I?"

"At the lair, duh!" Mikey said. "You didn't forget everything again, did you? If you did, I'll have to go tell Leo and Don- Oh! Here they are!"

"Sit down, Raph," Donnie said. "I need to make sure you're alright."

"The Kraang has found the ones known as the turtles' lair," Raph said in a robotic voice. "The Kraang must know of this."

Everyone else just stared at Raph quizzically.

"Um, Raph, are you okay?" Leo asked.

"The Kraang must go to TCRI and inform the Kraang about the location of the turtles' lair." Raph seemed to be speaking to himself.

"Why does he keep saying 'the Kraang'?" Mikey asked the purple masked turtle, who only shrugged.

"Do you think that electricity stuff messed with Raph's brain?" Leo asked. Donnie shrugged again.

"Yeah! It must have made Raph turn into a Kraang! We have to do something!" Mikey said.

"I don't think-" Donnie began, but Leo interrupted him.

"He's leaving!"

Sure enough, Raph had just reached the doorway and was walking out of the room.

"We have to get him!" Leo said.

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Isn't that obvious?"

Leo chose to ignore that statement and instead ran after Raph. The Kraang, or Raph, or whoever he was just ran faster and out of the lair. He ran into the sewer tunnels until he reached a manhole cover and lifted it, going topside.

"Oh no, he went topside!" Leo said.

Donnie rolled his eyes again. "Isn't that obvious, too?"

Leo pointed to Mikey, who was listening to music on his T-Phone. "Not to him."

They finally got Mikey off of his T-Phone and went topside and onto the rooftops, their eyes scanning for Raph. They didn't find him, but they did hear some screams. Unsheathing their weapons, they followed the screams, only to find Raph walking on the streets.

People were yelling and screaming, and little kids were crying. The turtles got Raph back to the lair and locked him up in Donnie's lab for questioning.

"Who are you?" Donnie asked, crossing his arms.

"The Kraang is the Kraang," Raph responded in an unemotional and robotic voice.

"NOOO! I was right! He turned into a Kraang!" Mikey half yelled.

"Mikey, we don't know if that's true! Now be quiet and let me finish questioning him!" Donnie snapped. Mikey stepped closer to Leo, a little surprised by the sudden outburst.

Donnie said to Raph who had supposedly turned into a Kraang, "How did yo-"

A buzzing noise came from under Donnie's bed. Donnie looked at the others, shrugged, and looked under his bed. He found a weird white ball with pinkish-purplish dots on it.

"What's this?" Donnie asked.

"The Kraang Communication Device," Raph said.

Leo helped Donnie connect the device to Donnie's computer since Donnie didn't really remember how. The computer loaded and a Kraang in a human disguise appeared on the screen.

"Guys, it's me, Raph! I don't know how but I got stuck in this Kraang's body! You have to help me!" the Kraang said.

Leo and Mikey looked up at Donnie, who said, "That could be true. Maybe that machine made their brains switch or something. It would definitely explain why Raph - well, this Kraang - is acting like a Kraang."

"What if it_ is_ a Kraang?" Mikey said. He walked up to the computer and said, "What's the secret ninja password?"

"I will pound you, Mikey!" the Kraang - well, Raph - said, glaring.

"Close enough." Mikey walked away from the computer and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get him!"

Leo grumbled about how that was his line, but he and the others took the Kraang in Raph's body and went to the TCRI building and found a room filled with Kraang Communication Devices, which Mikey nicknamed 'Kraang Balls'. Raph in the Kraang's body was there, and after a short sort of reunion, they all went to the main floor to the brain switching machine.

Donnie examined all the buttons on the machine, trying to figure out which one reversed the brain switch, but Mikey came and started pressing on random buttons. Donnie shoved him out of the way. In the midst of this, however, no one noticed that the Kraang in Raph's body was near the alarm button until he actually pressed it.

Lots of the Kraang rushed onto the floor and took out their laser guns, preparing to shoot the turtles. The Kraang in Raph's body found a stray gun and started shooting Raph in the Kraang's body.

They began to fight. The Kraang shot repeatedly at Raph, who ducked and dodged. It was harder to move in the Kraang's body, however, so he ended up losing one of the arms of his human disguise.

Raph, who was angered by this, started fighting with the Kraang in his body until he managed to pin him down. Then he grabbed a sai from his body's belt and was about to stab him when he remembered that that his own body.

"Donnie! Switch us back!" Raph yelled as the Kraang in his body struggled out of his grasp. Luckily, Donnie had reached the machine and pointed the gun at Raph and the Kraang. Purple waves of electricity shot out, hitting Raph and the Kraang.

Donnie, Leo, and Mikey scooped up Raph and ran out of the TCRI building and went back to the lair. Raph was back to normal, to everyone's relief.

"Thanks, Donnie!" Raph said and he actually hugged Donnie. Donnie just stood there, confused by Raph's action. Raph noticed Leo and Mikey staring at him and growled, letting go of Don.

It was night by then, so they all went to bed.

Leo had a hard time falling asleep. _Is Donnie going to be his self again? He really acted like the Donnie from before..._

In the end, he did fall asleep. His dreams were filled with images of the smart, genius Donnie.

He only hoped that Donnie _would_ be his old self again...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I'm almost done with this story! There's probably just one or two chapters left. :D**

**Remember to review, follow, and favorite! c:**


	8. Retromutagen

**I don't own TMNT.**

**This chapter takes place a day after the last one.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on in, Donnie."<p>

Donnie was surprised. How had Leo known that he was standing outside his room even though he hadn't even knocked on the door yet? _Must be a ninja thing,_ he thought as he entered the room.

Leo was sitting on his bed, looking expectantly at Donnie. Donnie fumbled with his fingers. He didn't know how to start.

"What is it, Don?" Leo's voice was gentle.

"I- well, Leo- you know how I got unmutated?" Donnie began. Leo nodded.

"And, um, you know how I used to be before that? And how I wanted to be like Mikey after?"

Leo nodded again.

"I've always loved being the genius, but I- I always wanted to be a joker, like Mikey."

A long pause.

"But I'm not content with it."

"And I don't know who I'm supposed to be." Donnie said this last part hesitantly. He stared at the floor, refusing to meet Leo's gaze.

"Leo, I- I'm lost."

Another long pause.

Donnie felt Leo's arm around his shoulder. Donnie looked up, finally meeting Leo's eyes.

Donnie's eyes were filled with uncertainty, confusion, and a little of something else... sadness? Leo was confused. He had never seen Donnie sad other than the reason of April not noticing him. It was just one of the many things that didn't match with Donnie.

"Donnie, you once said that every problem has a solution. And even if you don't think there's a solution to your problem, there is one. You just have to find it."

"Positive?"

"Yeah, I'm definitely not negative!" Leo responded. They both laughed at that.

"Donnie, you could be your old self - the Donnie who likes making inventions and stuff - _and_ a prankster. Ever thought of that?"

"No," Donnie admitted. "But now that I think of it, that_ is_ a good idea."

"You know, you were always kind of funny in the first place," Leo commented.

Donnie just shrugged. He thought he was boring when he just a genius.

"Anyway, I think I know what will help." Leo got out some things from his room.

Donnie looked at the objects, then back at Leo. "Are you sure...? I don't remember much."

"Yes, and I think you will remember when you get started. Trust me on this, Donnie."

If there was one thing Donnie knew, it was to always trust Leo.

Except when he was lovestruck, of course.

* * *

><p>April stared at her math homework. It was very hard to concentrate on it for various reasons.<p>

First of all, who even cared about writing equations in slope intercept form? She didn't really understand most of it, but she didn't really care, either.

Second of all, she had no idea where her dad was. She had already lost her mom, and now it was her dad. She still blamed the turtles for mutating him, but she had forgiven them... sort of. If they helped her make her dad normal again, she would forgive them completely.

Third of all, what was up with Donnie? Didn't he like being a genius? Or had he only been one because he was one?

April sighed and glanced back at her homework. _Stupid homework!_

Her T-Phone rang so she answered the call, which was from Donnie. "Hello?"

"Um, hey, April, I was wondering if you could come to the lair. I have a surprise for you," Donnie said nervously.

"Sure, I'll come right now!" April answered. She said "bye" and hung up. Now she had a reason to ignore her homework.

_What kind of surprise is it?_ she wondered as she went down to the sewers.

* * *

><p>"April's here!" Mikey announced as the said redhead entered the lair.<p>

"Hey, guys," she greeted. She made her way over to Donnie and smiled, showing her shiny, perfectly healthy teeth.

"I- I wanted to give you this," Donnie said shyly and handed her something he had been hiding behind his back.

It was a container filled with a red-orange liquid.

The retromutagen!

"You finished it!?" April said excitedly. "Oh, thank you, Donnie!" she said, hugging Donnie. Donnie felt his cheeks turn red but he hugged back.

"Aww, isn't that cute," Mikey said, taking a picture of them with his T-Phone.

"MIKEY!" Donnie let go of April and chased Mikey around the lair until he finally got Mikey's T-Phone and deleted the picture. "Don't you ever do that _again_," Donnie hissed.

Going back to April, Donnie said, "Come on, April, let's go find your dad and make him normal again."

"I'm coming!" Mikey said.

"Me, too," Leo said.

"Me, three," Raph said, standing next to Leo and Mikey.

Donnie allowed his brothers to come, too. It would be easier having more ninjas around, he figured. He filled a syringe with the retromutagen and they all went topside to find WingNut.

* * *

><p>After Mikey got dressed up as Turflytle and used as a distraction, the turtles and April got WingNut trapped in the cage in the warehouse, like the other night when he had gotten mutated. Donnie carefully administered the retromutagen. WingNut screeched, but shrunk until he turned into April's dad.<p>

The cage was lifted and April ran to her father. "DAD!"

They had a mini family reunion, and after Donnie got another hug from April, the turtles let them be.

They went back home. Mikey and Raph fought over the TV remote and Donnie was working on something on his lab.

Leo glanced up from the comic book he was reading, surveyed the lair, and smiled.

Things were back to normal.

Well, as normal as they could get for a family of mutants.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end! <strong>

**Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and favorite-ing! You guys are undoubtedly AWESOME! :D**

**Make sure to check out my other stories. ;)**


End file.
